Watch Over Me
by Time Phoenix
Summary: One Shot... Yugi explains the meaning of Valentine's Day to The Pharaoh... but maybe he understands it a little better than Yugi gives him credit for...


As with everything related to Valentine's Day it is either late… or never happens… I did want to post this on Valentine's day, but work stops for no one. There is no strict coupling interpret it the way you want… just don't flame.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's Trademarks… but I do own a super shiny duelling tin! 

"So Yugi… tell me… what was Joey talking about today?" Yami said suddenly, looking out of Yugi's bedroom window. School had finished and it was nearly dusk, he looked out of the window, half curious and half wistful. It had been a hard day, school was hard enough without all of the romanticism.

Yugi looked slightly fazed by the question as he opened his science book.

"Oh…You mean Valentine's day?" Yugi asked, chewing on the end of a pen thoughtfully. Yugi stopped frowning and looked at the pale apparition of his partner. "I guess you wouldn't have heard of it…" he smiled. "Valentine's day is for couples… it's like a love day…"

Yami looked confused, or rather slightly disturbed by Yugi's vague description. He immediately began to expand "Saint Valentine's Day or Valentine's Day is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other; sending Valentine's cards or candy happens a lot in school or giving flowers to girls." Yugi finished, rather proud of his definition.

"I see…" Yami said, trying to accumulate the information. "So Valentine was a saint?"

"I guess so…" Yugi said, that wasn't really the point.

"I've not seen much about him…" Yami said, as usual picking the most inappropriate detail about the entire festivity.

"No… Yami… it's not about the saint…It's about love…" Yugi said smiling a little.

"I see…" Yami looked slightly awkward, apparently love was one of those grey area's in Yami's life

"So… Joey asked that girl out because it was Valentine's day?"

"Yep." Yugi said. "Typical of Joey to pick the out of reach girl every time…I think it's tradition now… He's done it every year in school you know…"

"And Tristan too… they were both acting unusually romantic…" Yami said, trying to understand Joey's embarrassed behaviour in comparison to the duellist that he knew.

"Yeah… that's the fifth time Ribbon has said 'no' to Tristian… if anything he's consistent." Yugi couldn't help but smile a little. He liked the idea that the same thing would happen every year. Not because it was amusing, just because he knew things wouldn't change.

"Hmmm." Yami stopped looking out of the window and folded his arms and looked perplexed and solemn. "Then I have a question Yugi…"

"Let's hear it…" Yugi said, leaning back in his chair. Dropping his pen and decided that he might do his homework later, talking with Yami was always more interesting.

"If it is this 'Valentine's Day'… then why didn't you ask Tea out?" Yami asked,

Yugi sighed at Yami's usual incomprehension of Yugi's anxiety. However, Yugi was also a little sad, to be honest, he didn't know why he didn't ask Tea out either.

"Because… we're friends…" Yugi blushed a little, and sounded quite pushy.

"If you are friends then you should ask her…you do love her don't you?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Like a friend Yami!" Yugi said high pitched.

"Yugi… you and I both know that you like Tea more than a 'friend'…" Yami raised an eyebrow again, quite dubious to Yugi's comment.

"Well… of course not…" Yugi blushed. "I mean! I'm her friend… but I don't _fancy_ her!!!" Yugi desperately tried to cover for himself.

"I'm sensing something Yugi…" Yami said with a sudden seriousness.

"What is it?" Yugi said, instantly curious and cautious.

"You're lying…" Yami smiled slightly.

"No I'm not…" Yugi said peevishly, he didn't like it when Yami tricked him.

"If you're so nervous I'll ask her for you…" Yami started, with a grin playing on his face. "I'm sure she'd-"

"NO NO NO!" Yugi said neurotically. "Don't you dare!" Yugi begged. "Please Yami… don't…" Yugi got worried, Yami might actually do that… now he thought about it more, he might do it thinking he was being helpful but just make it worse, or he might just do it because Yugi didn't have the confidence.

"Don't worry Yugi… I am only teasing you…" Yami said, making the word 'teasing' sound very 'unteasing'.

"You better be…" Yugi said sighing obviously Yugi didn't sound threatening, more desperate.

Yami's smiled faded slightly and he started looking out of the window again. "I wonder…"

"What?" Yugi asked, still sitting in his chair looking at Yami.

"Would I have celebrated Valentine's day in my past?" Yami looked out of the window again, his delivery was ambiguous… Yugi couldn't tell whether he was sad or happy or not.

"I don't think Valentine's Day was around then…" Yugi said, trying not to make Yami feel too old.

"Maybe not…" he answered leaning on the window frame. "Yugi…"

"Mmmhmm?" Yugi started.

"There's someone at the door…" Yami said, looking quite disinterested at the window.

"I'll go…" he sighed slowly walking out of the room.

Yami smiled once he had gone and carried on looking out of the window. Watching to see what would happen.

Yugi sighed. Although he didn't want to ask Tea out he felt like Valentine's day he wouldn't have minded if she asked him. In fact, he would jump for joy at the chance to go out with Tea for a day.

To say he was a famous duellist, it's not like he'd received any Valentine's cards. Seeing all the couples at school and other things made him feel happy for them, and unhappy for himself.

It wouldn't have been as bad except that he had a homework assignment due, his Grandpa had gone out and Joey had finally scored a date with someone (he was very vague in the text message he had sent… something about someone Yugi would be extremely surprised about… someone they both knew.) Even Tristan was going seeing his sister, so in conclusion no one was free to see him.

'I think I'd wish that Kaiba would come and challenge me to a duel... I really know how to impress a girl don't I?' he then wasn't that surprised that no one had asked him out.

He opened the door slowly and sighed loudly "Sorry the shop is closed."

"Hey Yugi…"

"Oh…hey Tea…" Yugi became instantly nervous, and hid behind the door a little. "What are you doing here?"

"The spirit told me at school that you needed some cheering up… because you were sad it was Valentine's Day…" Tea smiled. She always loved the way Yugi was petrified to see her when he was alone… especially on Valentine's Day. He did it every year.

Yugi frowned, the Pharaoh has apparently deceived him.

Tea then reminisced to herself about the conversation she had had and Yami was extremely brief for Yami (as he did have a tendency to go on a little.)

"_Hello Tea… may I speak with you for a moment?" _

"_Sure…" Tea blushed immensely at the Pharaoh's sudden presence in place of Yugi in the dinner queue. "What's on your mind?"_

"_It not me Tea…" the pharaoh said. _

"_Is something wrong with Yugi?" Tea asked urgently._

"_No not wrong exactly…" Joey and Tristan joined them in the queue, _

"_But he's not totally happy." Tristan finished._

"_What do you mean?" Tea asked._

"_He…would benefit your company I think…" The pharaoh said, even he felt slightly nervous about setting him and Tea up, or maybe he was sad… for some reason... _

"_Oh… I see…" Tea said, sounding confused._

"_You've done the same for me…" Yami replied quickly._

"_Oh! Of course! It's not that it's just… why didn't he ask?"_

"_I think he is a little shy…" Yami answered._

"_Come on Tea! It's Valentine's Day!" Joey said, as if he was stating the obvious._

"_We all know that Yugi shuts up like a clam!" Tristan continued._

"_Alright…" Tea smiled._

"_I think… because of today being today… he just wants to be with you…" Yami finished. "Isn't Valentine's day a day of love?" Yami said, with no actual hesitation in his voice._

"_When did you become an expert Pharaoh?" Tristan asked_

"_I bet he was a right old love machine…" Joey winked. "You pool of charisma…"_

_Yami looked quite distasted. "No… me and Yugi share a body… it's natural for us to think about the same thing…besides… it seems to have a big weight on his mind"_

"The Spirit…Cheering up?" Yugi frowned. "In school?"

"Should I just say the sentence again for you?" Tea laughed. How could Yugi be such a nervous person sharing a body with the Pharaoh the supposed 'pool of charisma.'

"No…" Yugi said slowly. "Oh! Please! Come in!" he said.

"Thanks… but actually I thought maybe we could…go out... around town…or see a movie or something?" Tea said, blushing.

"That would be cool…" Yugi blushed. "I'll go get my bag…and money…and stuff…" Yugi quickly ran upstairs. He ran into the room where Yami turned around smiling.

"I thought you didn't know what Valentine's Day was?" Yugi frowned.

"I didn't think you did." Yami smiled. "Now go!"

"But-" Yugi started to argue, then looked at his work, then looked back at Yami.

"Are you telling me you're going to do my homework?" Yugi smiled enthusiastically, whilst gathering his money and his bag.

"Do you want to fail?" Yami said shortly. "Go on Yugi… you're work can wait…"

"Alright…" Yugi smiled. "Thank you spirit…"

"You are welcome…" He looked down "Isn't Valentine's day about showing the people you love that you care about them?"

"I guess so…" Yugi took his jacket off his chair. "How do I look?"

"Like you usually do?" Yami said trying to sound positive. "I mean… you look quite dapper…"

"Thanks…" Yugi looked at Yugi. "Let's go…"

"No Yugi... This is where you take over..." Yami smiled, indicating that he wouldn't be going with Yugi.

"But I...I can't... Do this alone..." Yugi said.

"I'm sure you'll manage..." Yami smiled softly.

"Yugi! Are you coming?" she shouted up the stairs.

"Any minute..." Yugi shouted. And ran down the stairs "See you later Yami!"

Tea smiled happily when Yugi appeared down the stairs. "No puzzle?"

"He didn't want to come..." Yugi said, looking confused.

Tea smiled, and for some reason she couldn't quite understand looked up at Yugi's window.

They both started to walk down the street and talk to each other. Yami was still watching from the window.

'Yugi I won't be here forever…' He thought, watching Yugi talking to Tea. 'You need to make sure that there is someone there to watch over you…'


End file.
